Grim Reaper
Grim Reaper aka 52-65-61-70-65-72 is a feared boss monster who hunts beginners. By the time they notice him, they are already dead. Profile Appearance Grim Reaper has a tall imposing figure and combined with his dark attire, gives off a scary intimidating appearance. He wears a black military helmet which contains a blade that bisects it. Grim Reaper also has a black gas mask that highlights his red eyes. In addition to that he has a black gorget around his neck which is attached to rerebrace that covers his right shoulder. There is a circular piece connecting his gorget to his rerebrace which is glowing red in the center. He wears dark military camouflage which have traces of purple at the edges. The camouflage extends to his lower body though are covered by his dark tassets. On his forearms are dark vambraces and he wears black gloves with metal studs. Grim Reaper wears a segmented belt whose center piece is a black piece of metal with a red outline. Attached to his belt are his dark tassets. The lower two tassets have chains connecting the left side to the right side. Personality Grim Reaper is a quiet individual with a terrifying bloodlust. Like Cheetah, he is incredibly loyal to his creator calling him his God. Relationships Main Article: Grim Reaper/Relationships Story Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Grim Reaper has made a legend for himself hunting weak players efficiently. He was supposed summoned by Kiria and †Black Cat Princess† to hunt players they don't like from a cheat tool. He eventually shows up in Yiear Sea of Trees after Cheetah was defeated. His breathing was detected by a mage who is startled. She asks him who he is. He says nothing. A priest deduces from his red eyes and his bloodlust that he is the Grim Reaper. An Enchanter does not believe he is the fabled Grim Reaper and wants to observe his movements. A samurai gets scared of him and worries that they have to fight. A Ninja is determined to defeat him should they fight. Grim Reaper takes Cheetah and leaves. He shows up at the end of a quarantine battlefield. A Paladin recognizes the Grim Reaper and remembers he ran away with Cheetah last time. The Grim Reaper tells her party that God told him to protect. He has ordered him to defeat them all. The priest is intrigued by his mention of God and wonders if he is taking orders from anyone. The Grim Reaper believes God is absolute and he announces that he will shatter them all. A Black Knight tells him to try it as CPU are real Goddesses in real life. CPU manages to defeat the Grim Reaper. He dies saying God is absolute. Later, Neptune clears her throat and welcomes the player to the customary "Thank You for Playing" Corner. CPU and their friends, enemies and the Goddesses say a few words. Grim Reaper appears and breathes deeply that he won't lose next time. Kiria and †Black Cat Princess† then say a few words as well. After that, Blanc thinks that should be everyone. Vert notes that if they were going to include everyone, they will have to bring out minor characters and the eggplant lady. They would not finish until sunset. Neptune agrees and they are just in time for pudding so she wants to end it here. Neptune concludes the Thank You Corner and tells the player to do their best and take of them from now on. Videos Quotes Main Article: Grim Reaper/Quotes Trivia *Oddly enough, while Grim Reaper is claimed to be the one who causes people's display to malfunction while hunting them, Cheetah was the only confirmed character cause players'(Kiria and †Black Cat Princess†) display to malfunction *52-65-61-70-65-72 is the ASCII hexadecimal characters for "Reaper" References Navigation Category:Grim Reaper Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Characters